markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Sharks (2001)
This is chronicling the ill-fated 2001 revival of Card Sharks. This version was once well-known for making drastic changes with mainly Candid Camera/Street Smarts-esque like video clips replacing survey questions while also having a bad reputation for being the most despised version of all time. Game format Pilot Another pilot was shot on November 17, 2000, which was later retooled and became the format for the 2001 version but it was still drastic than the very successful incarnations of the 1970s and 1980s. Hosted by Pat Bullard while the dealer was Daphne Lynn Duplaix and the announcer was Burton Richardson. While many elements of the eventual aired series came from this pilot, this also contained elements that were not used in the subsequent series. All rounds used the "Hidden Camera" question format where contestants predicted the outcome of situations to win control. A contestant will watch the clip and when the video stopped at mid-point, the contestant in control must then decide what the outcome of the video is. A correct prediction earned control of the cards, but an incorrect prediction gave the opponent control of the cards. The contestants alternate turns doing this. Round 1: Blackjack Each time a player earned control they gained control a card and can choose to keep the card or change it. Just like in Blackjack, a player could stand if their hand totaled 12 or more. Once a player stood, the opponent continued to draw cards until they beat their opponent's hand or busted. The player who won this round received $200. Round 2 Three cards were dealt and a question was played. The winner of the question was shown the first card and either chose to play the cards or pass the cards to their opponent. Whoever played the cards had to correctly predict whether the following cards were higher or lower than the previous card. If the player was successful, he/she won $300; otherwise, their opponent won the money. After the first set of three cards were played, another question and four cards were dealt, played in the same fashion for $400. Following this, a final question and five cards were dealt with the winner receiving $500. Round 3: Classic Card Sharks Each player was dealt with five cards from the same deck as opposed to separate decks, Questions were played as before and whoever earned control played their cards with the options and rules from the 1978-89 main game. The player who won the round received $1,000 with the first to reach $1,500 winning the game. Both players kept any money earned. The Money Cards were played similar to the 2001-2002 version However, instead of $700 on each line, the money won in the main game were divided evenly based on the contestant's winning total among the three tiers and added to the player's total as the player progressed through the round. Series Main game The gameplay was drastically different from the successful incarnations of the 1970s and 1980s. Four players competed, two at a time, in a best-of-three match. Each round used a single row of seven cards. This version was still hosted by Pat Bullard however, the announcer was Gary Kroeger while the dealer was former star of the hit MTV reality show The Real World: Los Angeles Tami Anderson (now Tami Roman). Perhaps the most jarring difference was the lack of survey, educated guess, and "10 audience members" questions used on the previous versions; instead, one player started the game in control of the cards and kept control as long as they kept guessing correctly. An incorrect guess passed control over to the other player unless it was on the last card of the row, when it meant an automatic loss for the player who guessed it wrong. All four players were given two "Clip Chip" tokens to start the game, and if one of them wanted to change the card in play they would place the token in a slot on their podium. A video clip would play, with one of three possible options: * A situation (a la Candid Camera or Street Smarts) which was stopped before its resolution. * Someone introduces himself/herself and then asks which of two others he/she is associated with. * Someone trying to list answers related to a topic within 10 seconds, or sing the correct lyrics to an obscure song. Correctly predicting the outcome of the clip allowed the contestant to change the card, while an incorrect answer did not. Each game was worth $500. As before, two games were needed to win the match. The winner received a total of $1,000. The loser received an Argus digital camera as a consolation prize in addition to the $500 if they won a game. The third game, if necessary, was played similar to the tiebreaker on the original Card Sharks with three cards. The difference, other than the fact that there was only one row of cards used, was that no Clip Chips could be used. The two match winners then squared off in the Big Deal, one final row of seven cards. Clip Chips, if the players had any left, were still in play. Whoever won this final showdown won an additional $1,100 and advanced to the Money Cards. The loser of the Big Deal won a consolation trip to Las Vegas in addition to their previous $1,000. Money Cards This version's Money Cards differed from the original three versions. The Money Cards board was pyramid-shaped. Three rows of cards (three cards on the bottom row, two cards in the middle and one card on the top) were dealt, with the last card on the top row called the "Major Wager" (an updated version of the "Big Bet" seen in earlier versions in the 70s and 80s). The day's champion's $2,100 were equally divided among each of the three rows ($700 per row). Just as in the original NBC version, the winning contestant can change the base card on each row. The contestant began with $700 on the bottom row. The top card from the deck was placed at the start of the row and shown to the contestant, who then made a wager based on whether he/she thought the next card was higher or lower, with a minimum wager of $100. Wagering continued until the contestant played the three cards on the bottom row or busted. The last card on the bottom row was moved to the left of the middle row and the contestant received an additional $700. The contestant then played the next two cards as he/she did on the first row, wagering as he/she went along. The last card in the middle row was placed next to the card on the top row for the final bet, the "Major Wager", and the contestant received an additional $700. The minimum bet on this card was at least half of the contestant's current total. The maximum total possible was $51,800. Contestants could only change the base card on each row. A tie (push) originally returned the amount wagered to the contestant (as had been the case since late 1980), but it was later changed to a loss (from 1978-late 1980). If a contestant busted on the final card, he/she received $700 as a consolation prize. The most money ever won on this version was $27,450. Unlike the earlier versions, the games were self-contained, starting with the semifinals and ending with the Money Cards. In addition, there were no returning champions and no car games. Sequence of The Top Prize Trivia Tom Bergeron was once offered to host this version but turned it down later on. Some of it's set and props from this version were later re-used for the short-lived GSN reboot of the cult-classic 1980s game show Press Your Luck called Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck (shorten to Whammy! later on in 2003) hosted by Todd Newton and announced by Gary Kroeger from 2002 until 2003. The "WOOSH!" Sound effect from this show was carried over to the current syndicated version of Family Feud (starting with the O'Hurley version) since then. Despite it's super short run, this version did two special shows featuring men & women of the Armed Forces called "America's Heroes", in order to celebrate the police and firefighters of 9/11. This version only features one female card dealer instead of two female card dealers (i.e. Daphne Lynn Duplaix in the pilot and Tami Anderson in the series). In addition, this was the one and only version to do so. Tami Anderson was a huge fan of the original 1978 version of Card Sharks with Jim Perry an even mentions his name in the first episode. Many game show fans have referred to this version as Casino, Card Sharks in Name Only or Card Guppies. Besides The Price is Right (1972 version) until 2007, this was the only version to feature the name, logo and announcement of "A Mark Goodson Television Production" said by Kroeger. Merchandise Board Game Despite it's one year cancellation in 2002, Endless Games released a home game adaptation in order to celebrate it's 25th anniversary in 2002, even though the logo from 2001 is used on the box, the gameplay was based on the 70s and 80s formats with the Perry-era front-end game (awarding $500 for the winner) and the Eubanks/Rafferty-era "Money Cards" format. 171px-Pic99872_md.jpg|Prototype Box (Never Released) 51WJZ98YETL._SL500_AA300_.jpg pic486155_md.jpg pic486153_md.jpg Mobile Game A version for mobile phones was released by Telescope inc. on June 1, 2005, the logo was still based on the 2001-02 version while the theme music was a mini-remix of the original 1978-81 version, the game play was based on the 70s/80s version. more poll questions were also available for download. Cardsharks_120x90.gif Cardsharks_125.gif 185px-Cardsharks_468x60.gif 102px-Cardsharks_anigif.gif 928670_67851_thumb.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen004.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen003.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen001.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen002.jpg Link [http://web.archive.org/web/20060424181122/http://www.telescope.tv/cardsharks.php Official website for the Card Sharks mobile phone game made be Telescope, inc. (via Internet Archives)] Online Game An online version of Card Sharks was once available at Uproar.com. While its logo was still based on the ill-fated 2001-02 revival. The gameplay was based on the 70s and 80s version minus the poll questions. As of September 30, 2006; the website has officially been shut down as it offers no game show based games of any kind. uproar_home_logo.gif u_homefeat_cardsharks.gif Play Card Sharks Now.jpg Cardsharks_regular.gif Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York–WWOR * Los Angeles–KCAL * Chicago--WCIU * Philadelphia–WGTW * San Francisco–KTVU * Boston–WSBK * Houston--KTXH * Dallas/Fort Worth-KDFI * Denver- KTVD * Phoenix--KASW * Minneapolis–KWMB (now WUCW) * Orlando--WOFL * San Diego--KSWB * Cincinnati--WSTR * Sacramento–KMAX * Seattle–KSTW * St. Louis–KDNL * Cleveland--WUAB * Pittsburgh-WCWB * Indianapolis--WTTV * Baltimore–WUTB * Kansas City– KSMO * Milwaukee – WDJT * Norfolk - WTKR * Des Moines–KDSM * Wausau--WFXS (now WZAW-LD) * Louisville - WDRB * South Bend - WSJV * Detroit - WKBD * Harrisburg - WPMT * Hartford - WCTX * Columbus, OH - WTTE * Washington, D.C. - WUSA * Tampa - WTTA * West Palm Beach - WFLX * Green Bay - WACY * Atlanta - WGCL * Rapid City - KOTA * Miami - WBFS * Rochester, MN - KTTC * Sioux City - KMEG * Austin, TX - KXAN * Duluth - KBJR * Quad Cities - WHBF * Champaign - WICD/WICS Photos Article And_Dice_Too.png CS01_1_8_2001.png Logos all-new-cardsharks.jpg card_sharks.jpg cardsharks.gif Trade Ads 20001211-1.png 20001211-2.png 20001211-3.png FFTTTTCS2000.jpg FFTTTTS20001.jpg FFTTTTCS20002.jpg FFTTTTCS2001 Winning's.jpg FFTTTTCS20011.jpg FFTTTTCS20012.jpg FFTTTTCS2001.jpg FFCSTTTT2001.jpg 2000 (Pilot) Set Pics Image-7822A7181B0C11DC.jpg Image-781F52D61B0C11DC.jpg Image-7822B75A1B0C11DC.jpg L_(5).jpg 2000 (Pilot) CS-ClassicCS.jpg CS-MoneyCards.jpg CS-VideoWall.jpg CS-Daphnee.jpg 2nd Pilot Set CS2001Pilot-contestants.jpg 2001-2002 Set Pic Page7-1021-full.jpg 2001-2002 Series Fullscreen capture 2122012 95751 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 95630 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 94551 PM.bmp.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 1.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 2.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 3.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 5.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 6.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 7.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 8.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 9.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 10.jpg Card Sharks 2001_win_graphic.jpg Cs2ktami.JPG Cs2kvideo3.JPG Cs2kvideo2.JPG Cs2kvideo1.JPG Cs2k3cards.JPG Cs2kbigdeal.JPG Cs2kcards2.JPG Cs2kcards1.JPG Cs2kcontestants.JPG Cs2kchips2.JPG Cs2kchips.JPG Cs2kopen1.JPG images (12).jpg Cs2klogo.JPG See Also Card Sharks Card Sharks (1986) Card Sharks (1996 pilot) Card Sharks (2019) Video Links A Review of the Card Sharks 2000 Pilot (via Internet Archive) Card Sharks (Bullard) @ Jay Anton "ACE IS HIGH, DEUCE IS LOW, PLAY THE CARDS, WIN THE DOUGH" Endless Games Adds Card Sharks to Its Line of Retro Games CARD SHARKS: The Board Game!! @ Game Show Galaxy (via Internet Archive) Game Show Board Games: Card Sharks Card Sharks (instructions) @ Endless Games Category:Card Sharks Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:2001 Premiere Category:2002 Ending